


As Time Goes By

by BeatleChick



Series: What Am I To You [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Parenthood, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 11:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3607860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatleChick/pseuds/BeatleChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few glances into Andy and Tom's new life together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the middle of October Andy and Harper found themselves in Los Angeles for the premiere of the latest Avenger’s premiere. Tom had been busy all day taking as many meetings as he and his agent could squeeze into the time they had in the city. In the early afternoon Andy met Elsa at the Hemsworth’s house.

“You’re sure she won't be too much trouble Sheila?” Andy asked Elsa’s nanny.

“Not a problem, she’s always perfect for me.” Sheila said with a smile and she hefted the two year old up into her arms.

“Well she has been a handful lately, but bless you.” She kissed her on the cheek and moved to gather up the bags she had brought with her. “Is Elsa upstairs?”

“Yeah, they’re waiting for you.”

Andy climbed the stairs and found Elsa in the middle of getting her hair dried in their bedroom.

“Andy mi vida! Bien, bien, you’re just in time. You didn’t wash your hair, yes?” Andy shook her head to confirm that she hadn’t washed her hair and she was immediately pushed into a chair near Elsa so another woman could begin styling. 

Andy’s long brown hair was teased and pulled until the women were satisfied with the curls that fell down from the gentle style they had created. Then they covered her in make up until she was shining in her own beauty. Finally, Elsa and she were able to pull on the gowns that had been chosen for the premiere. Elsa was wearing a dark green gown that fell off the shoulder, while Andy was wearing a pale blue silk gown that fit tightly across her chest and then draped loosely over the rest of her body.

As the women fixed their jewelry they heard loud banging and screams from their children downstairs. Andy tensed but relaxed when she heard Chris and Tom laughing with the babies.

“Are you ready?” Elsa asked with a grin. Andy seemed unable to answer so she nodded and they headed down to join their boys.

When Andy reached the bottom of the stairs Tom looked up and his mouth dropped open. Harper screeched in his arms and Andy gave him a shy smile, but he couldn’t move from his position in the middle of the living room. He looked fantastic in his dark black tuxedo with his blond curls as tamed as they could possibly be.

“Do you like it?” Andy asked in a quiet voice when she watched Chris wrap his arms around his beautiful wife, while Tom hadn’t moved or said a word.

Tom kissed Harper and set her back down to the ground before crossing the room in two long strides. His right hand wrapped around her neck, careful not to ruin her hair, while his other hand smoothed down her back until his fingers could get a firm hold on her ass. 

Andy squeaked at his sudden movement but held her fingers over his lips. “Lipstick, my love, nothing but careful pecks.”

“Well,” he grumbled in a low voice before kissing her fingertips. “You better hope this event doesn’t last long because I will utterly destroy your makeup, as well as your dress.”

“It’s not mine.” 

“I’ll buy you a new one.” He growled into her ear as he bent to leave a sharp bite to her shoulder.

“Enough of that Tom!” Chris’ voice boomed from across the room. “We do have some sort of schedule to follow.”

The adults kissed their children goodbye and walked out to the car waiting for them. The ride in the limo to the event was filled with jokes and laughter as the two couples spent the time to update each other. It was interrupted a few times by Tom’s inappropriately wandering hands and Chris’ chastising; but they all laughed it off, especially Elsa who was glad to see them so happy together.

They pulled up to red carpet and Chris left the car first, pulling Elsa up after him. Tom and Andy waited a moment, long enough for Tom to turn to Andy and whisper in her ear, “what color panties are you wearing?”

He stepped out of the car and pulled Andy up to stand next to him. They stood side by side for a moment and she turned to press her lips to his ear, “what panties?”

She watched Tom’s smile freeze in place and the arm around her waist tightened almost painfully. A moment later he turned to her with a smile but she saw the lust flash in his eyes before he pulled her along with him towards the theater.

It took them almost an hour to reach the theater doors. Andy was glad that she was able to stand with Elsa when their men were pulled alongside the rest of the cast for pictures and interviews.

“When are you going to tell him?” Elsa asked while she was facing away from the hundreds of photographers.

“I haven’t seen him all day, I guess I’ll tell him while we’re waiting for everything to start.” Andy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“He’s going to be excited so much!” Elsa gushed and Andy pushed her hands down on her shoulders to keep her from showing what they were talking about.

Once they had visited every interview and posed for numerous photos they finally found themselves in the lobby of the Chinese Theater. Tom left Andy for a moment and returned with a glass of whiskey for himself and a glass of wine for her. Andy took it from him but didn’t drink from it when he sipped his own drink.

“Darling?” He frowned when he sees, he always noticed little things she did. “Are you alright?”

“Tom.” She started and placed the full wine glass on the tray of a server passing by, Tom’s frown deepened. “Tom, I took a test this morning. I’m pregnant.”

Tom’s mouth fell open and the glass of whiskey fell from his hand, luckily it fell to carpet and rolled to its side to pour out the contents.

“Why didn’t you tell me the moment you found out?” He tried to sound angry but he couldn’t fight the smile forming.

“You were in meetings and I didn’t really see you until now.”

“Andy.” He gasped out and pulled her up into his arms as tight as he could. His hand drifted down to her waist but she quickly yanked it up to her hip. 

“Not here, darling.” Andy looked around in a bit of a panic.

“Of course,” Tom agreed but he kissed her furiously, lipstick be damned. “I get to watch you grow with every week. I get to run out and buy you crazy food cravings, and hold your hair when you’re sick.”

“I’m so excited.”

“You never stop surprising me, my wild girl.” Tom told her with another kiss. “I love you, my darling woman.”

“Let’s get this over with. I hear I’m in store for a ravishing later.” She cooed at him as she pulled him to find their seats in the theater.

“After what you’ve told me.” He pulled her back flush with his chest so he could bite her neck. “You have no idea.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tom woke up at about four in the morning when he felt Andy jump out of their bed. He raised himself up to rest on his elbows as he tried to wake himself up. He watched the bathroom door slam shut before he could call out to her.

“Andy?” He asked in a raspy voice. He got up and walked to the closed door and leaned his ear against the wood, when he heard her being sick he opened the door and walked over to where she was kneeling in front of the toilet. He gently brushed the hair off of her face and rubbed her lower back in small circles.

When her retching started to slow and then stop altogether he raised to his feet and held a cloth under the sink tap so it could soak up the cool water. He knelt back at her side and grasped her shoulders gently.

“Here we go, darling. Lean back a bit,” he said quietly as he moved her to lean against the wall. Once she was moved back he flushed the toilet and carefully washed her face with the cool cloth, slowly dragging it down her neck, across her chest and over each arm. “Did your morning sickness wake you up like this last time?”

Andy didn’t open her eyes, only shook her head as a no.

“Does that mean there’s something wrong?” Tom was worried now if it’s different than the first time.

Again Andy only shook her head to say no.

“Alright my love, are you going to be sick again?” When she shook her head for the third time he pulled her up into his arms so he could surge to his feet. He carefully walked the two of them back into their room where he placed her under the blankets. Tom walked around the bed so he could slide in next to her and pull her back into his arms, he rested his large hand across her still flat tummy.

“I’m sorry Tom.”

“What could you possibly be apologizing for?” He asked and pulled her shoulder under his chin so he could kiss her neck.

“That you had to clean me up, for waking you so early in the morning.” She said and he rubbed his nose from her jaw to her ear. “Don’t, I’m probably still sweaty and disgusting.”

“It makes me so happy to get to be here for all of this.” He kissed the nape of her neck. “I love you my Andrea.”

“I’m only two months, this is going to get much worse before it gets easier.” She groaned and stretched out from the curled position that she had started out in.

“What do you think it’s going to be?”

“I don’t know, do you want to find out this time?”

“I hadn’t thought about it actually.” He rested his head back on his pillow so he could think a bit. “I didn’t really have a choice last time, what made you decide to find out with Harper?”

“I figured she was such a surprise already that I didn’t need anymore.” Andy said.

“Mmm...how soon can they determine the sex?”

“Four months or so.” She shrugged.

“Then we had some time to decide. Can you get some more sleep, my love. Would you like me to get you a glass of water?”

“Let’s go back to sleep. I love you Tom.” Andy told him as she settled more firmly against him. Tom let out a groan and clutched her tighter until they both fell back to sleep.

\---

Andy woke up a few hours later to an empty bed and a queasy stomach. She tried to ease herself up a bit so she could try and breath away the nausea that was threatening to take over. A moment later Tom walked in with a large mug in his hands.

“Here we go. This is ginger tea, sip it slowly and it may be able to help with the sickness.” Tom wrapped her fingers around the warm ceramic and waited while she sipped the hot beverage.

“We don’t have any ginger tea.” She argued and sipped at her tea some more.

“We didn’t.” He smiled when she frowned at him. “American’s seem to have quite a lot of remedies to fight morning sickness.”

“Is that so?” 

“Mmm, I may have bought a few for us to try.”

They stayed quiet for a while longer and when Andy had slowly finished her tea she was surprised to find that her nausea, had not disappeared, but had lessened enough that she would be able to get out of bed without running to the toilet.

“Did it work?” Tom tried to sound casual but he couldn’t hide the happiness in his tone.

“It looks like I’m alright for now.”

“Do you need help getting dressed?” His fingers twitched as he hovered over her while she walked to their closet.

“I’m fine, you go ahead.”

“The studio is sending a car, it should be here in a few minutes. I can stay longer if you need me.”

“Darling.” Andy smiled and turned to face him fully. “Go. Don’t you know it now takes both parents to support a family? We need the money.”

Tom laughed and leaned down to leave a long kiss on her upturned lips.

“I love you, I’ll bring dinner. Any suggestions?”

“Don’t tell me what it is, as long as it’s a surprise it usually doesn’t make me sick.” Andy told him with a hand over her stomach. “Now, go.”

“Harper’s downstairs,” Tom said as he walked out of the room.

Once Andy was dressed she walked downstairs to collect her little trouble maker she saw several shopping bags covering the table. She moved the plastic aside to find lollies, hard candies, more tea, a few bottles of some sort of juice and some strange looking bracelets. Tom was going above and beyond as an expectant father and she loved him this way.


	3. Chapter 3

“I can’t believe I let you talk me into this.” Andy grumbled under her breath and she walked slowly up the stairs.

“What’s wrong with taking prenatal classes? It’ll be good for the two of us.” Tom argued as he held her tightly to make sure she didn’t fall. 

“We’ve already had a baby! This is for parents who need help preparing for the actual birth.” 

Tom just laughed and kissed the top of her head.

They were walking to a community center in old town Stockholm, where Tom had signed them up for birthing classes. When they reached the entrance he hurried forward so he could pull the door open for his very pregnant girlfriend. They walked in and Tom gently unwound the scarf from Andy’s throat and then pulled the thick wool coat from her shoulders. Once his own outer clothes were removed he couldn’t hold back the grin on his face as he watched Andy rub her six month pregnant belly.

The instructor was a fifty something woman with greying hair and a warm smile. Tom had met with her a few days before and she let him know that though the class would be in Swedish if there was anything confusing she would be able to explain it in English. The woman greeted the class and instructed for the fathers to help the mothers to sit on the floor. 

When Tom saw everyone moving to sit on the carpet he held Andy tightly and carefully lowered her to the floor. Then he positioned himself to sit behind her, with her tucked between his legs. They listened to the instructor explain something and the couples around them started talking in hushed tones to each other; before Tom could ask, the woman came over and explained in English.

“I like to start classes by having couples discuss any concerns they may have, neither of you should worry alone.” Then she smiled at them and walked around the room to help answer any questions anyone might have.

Tom pulled Andy back to rest against his chest and he rested his chin on her shoulder while they thought.

“I have never been more afraid than when you collapsed in my arms the night we had Harper.” Tom whispered to her. “I don’t want to see you go through that again.”

“I’m afraid that this time something might happen and they won’t be able to save the baby.” Andy whispered back and she closed her eyes so she wouldn’t have to look at him.

“Look at me, my love.” He said in a firm voice, when she raised her eyes to meet his he looked at her seriously. “That is never going to happen. In a few months we are going to have another beautiful and healthy child, a little brother or sister for our little princess.”

She smiled at him and tilted her head back so he could leave a sweet kiss on her lips. They listened as the couples around them raised their hands occasionally and the instructor spoke to the different people. When it was quiet the woman looked at them with raised eyebrows but both Andy and Tom shook their heads no with smiles on their faces.

A few minutes later the instructor was leading them through different breathing exercises for the mothers and massage techniques for the fathers. Andy was taking deep breaths through her nose and letting the air out in short bursts through her mouth. While she did this Tom kneaded the muscles at her lower back and stretched his long fingers to cover the top of her thighs so he could rub her legs in strong reassuring strokes. 

“You are the strongest woman I know, you are so beautiful, carrying our baby.” He murmured in her ear as he rubbed her legs, arms and along her spine. “Nothing has made me happier than having you in my arms like this.”

Andy smiled at how happy Tom sounded and she realized that she wasn’t at all afraid while he held her in his arms like he was. The last half hour was dedicated towards information about how to recognize the signs of labor and what to expect once at the hospital or birthing center. Because Tom had already told the instructor that this was their second child she didn’t stop to explain any of this in English. 

Tom and Andy spent this time cuddled in each other while he continued to rub any kinks or tight muscles he found on her body. At the end of the class Tom was overjoyed to find that the next week’s class would cover prenatal yoga. Andy rolled her eyes at him once she saw his eyes light up in joy but she held back her giggles.

\---

It was freezing that night as they walked slowly back to their home. Tom had bought a small flat in Stockholm, Andy had argued against it but once they were there she fell in love with the beautiful northern city. It was a tiny little place, compared to their home in Madrid; there were two bedrooms a living area and a nice kitchen. Small, but plenty of room for their expected family.

“Are you hungry?” Tom asked.

“I’m alright.”

“Thirsty?”

“Tom, my love, what can I do for you?” Andy asked him with a smile.

“Let me buy you some tea or something delicious.” Tom begged sweetly as he rubbed his hands up and down her arms.

“What about Harper?”

Tom checked his watch and then pushed his nose into her hair, “we have another hour.”

“Lead the way.”

The next thing she knew the two of them were sitting in a warm café sipping hot drinks and she was watching Tom look around at the different patrons.

“Are you alright?”

He looked at her and his mouth split into a giant grin. “I just can’t believe how happy I am. Thank you for doing this with me.”

“The classes?” She asked him, a bit confused. “You don’t have to thank me for that, don’t be silly.”

“No, for changing your work so we could stay together. For trusting me to be a good father, for making me accountable and staying with me through everything.” He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed the knuckle on each of her fingers. “I don’t know what I want more: to meet this baby right now, or to keep watching you grow with my child.”

“I love you.” That was all Andy said, and it was all that was needed.


	4. Chapter 4

The third week of March found a grumpy Andy and an extremely nervous Tom. Andy was a week past her due date and had stopped enjoying her pregnancy and was now tired, uncomfortable and ready for her baby to join them.

“Shall I get you another pillow?” Tom asked her for the third time as he stood at the foot of their bed and watched her move from one side to the other.

“No Tom.” 

“Why don’t I rub your back?” He asked and rubbed his hands together.

“No. Please, I just want to sleep.” She said with a quiet sob that went straight to Tom’s heart.

“May I join you?”

“It’s afternoon still, you said you would keep an eye on Harper.”

“You’re right, of course darling.” He nodded and tried to smooth out the frown that his brows had creased into as he left the room.

Tom and Harper were playing with a large block set a while later, when he heard Andy call him from their room. 

“Back in a tic darling.” He told his princess with a kiss to her forehead. He rushed down the corridor to see what Andy needed. When he came into the room he saw her sitting up on the bed holding her stomach and breathing deeply.

“Tom, it’s time.” 

“Right, of course, right. The plan, we have a plan. Let me call Ben and you do your exercises.” Tom stuttered out and almost ran out.

Ben had some time off and had made Tom promise him that he could stay with Harper when Andy went into labor. He had been staying in town for the last two weeks and was ready to come by at a moment’s notice. Tom had to re-dial three times before he was able to reach him.

“Ben! It’s time. Can you get here? How long? We need to get to hospital.”

“Tom.” Ben said firmly to try and calm his friend down. “I’m five minutes away, now go keep Andy relaxed.”

“Right, yes, of course.” Tom mumbled and then ended the call before sprinting back into the bedroom. “How are you? Are you in pain?”

“The contractions are still far apart.” Andy said as she looked down at her big belly. “Tom, I need you to get my bag, will Ben be here soon?”

“He’ll be here any minute.” Tom told her as he rushed into the closet to grab up their bags and he started to run to place them by the front door but before he could leave the room Andy called out to him.

“Tom.” She said and he turned to look at her with a raised brow. “Will you come here for a moment?”

He couldn’t make himself answer so he simply walked over to be by her side. Andy raised her hand and pulled him by his neck to meet her pursed lips.

After she pulled back from the kiss she gave him a smile. “We’re having our baby today.”

“I love you so much my Andrea.” Tom said passionately and then rushed out to leave the bags by the entryway. 

On his way back he saw that Harper was still content with her toys so he could focus on his woman. Andy was struggling to pull herself up from the bed and he hurried to pull her to her feet.

“Wait, my pants are wet from when my water broke. Will you help me change?”

“Of course, darling.” Tom grabbed some new pants and leggings, and leaned over so she could use his shoulders to steady herself as he pulled each legging up her leg. Once they were finished they heard the buzzer from the front door. “Just in time.”

They walked slowly to the door and Tom left Andy so he could let his friend in. Ben walked into their flat with an overnight bag of his own and he gave Tom a firm hug.

“Alright you two, I believe you have a prior engagement that you need to attend.” Ben said with a laugh. He walked over to pull the confused toddler up into his arms and smiled when she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

Ben brought Harper over to the couple and Tom and Andy gave her hugs and kisses before saying they would see her very soon.

“You’ll be alright here?” Tom asked Ben.

“Of course. You two need to get out of here.” He told them with a smile and a jerk of his chin.

Tom wrapped his arm around Andy’s waist and shouldered both of their bags. Then they slowly walked downstairs to catch a cab to their hospital.

\---

Tom entered the surgery to see that Andy was drowsy but awake, with a sheet drawn up so she wouldn’t see the doctor’s perform the actual cesarean. He rushed to sit on the stool by her head and hold her hand tightly in his while he stroked her hair.

“Are you alright?” He murmured.

“Mmm…” She turned to give him a sleepy smile and then she frowned at him. “What on Earth are you wearing?”

“Scrubs, darling. Don’t I look dashing?” He asked as he pretended to strike a pose for her. “I was wearing a scrubs top when Harper was born too. It seems to be our tradition.”

Andy smiled at him and watched his face as he looked over to where the doctor’s were getting ready for the procedure. It seemed to go by in a blur and the next thing they knew there was a screaming baby in the room with them.

“Papa would you like to cut the cord?” The nice nurse asked Tom. 

Tom couldn’t speak, he nodded and rose to his feet so he could take the scissors they handed him and he cut the umbilical cord where they showed him. A moment later they placed his baby in his arms and he lowered himself onto the stool by Andy so they could look at the little bundle together.

“What is it?” She whispered as she brushed her fingers over the little nose and across the top of the head.

“It’s a girl.” He whispered back. “Oh Andy, it’s a girl. Isn’t she perfect?”

“A girl. Hello my little baby, I love you so much.” She winced a bit when she felt the doctors moving her around so they could close up the incision.

Tom’s eyes snapped over to watch the surgeon’s finish their work before he looked back at her. “They’re almost done, my love. Just breath.”

Just then the nurse came to take their baby girl to perform a few standard tests and give her a bit of a clean up. Tom and Andy kissed her and watched as she was moved across the room.

\---

The next time Andy woke up she was back in a small hospital room. Her tired eyes traced the lines across the ceiling before she tired to sit up and look around at the furniture around her. When her eyes finally landed on Tom she gave him a tired smile and he grinned before leaning over and kissing her softly.

“Where is she?” Andy asked in a cracked voice.

“Right here, my love.” Tom told her with a smile as he carefully picked up their newborn from her tiny bed near the window. He brought her to his woman and gently laid her on her chest. “If she wakes up the nurses said you can feed her when you’re ready.”

Andy touched the white feather soft hair on her head and rubbed her nose against her baby’s little button nose. She pulled the blanket away from her body and counted all of her fingers and all of her toes and then checked every inch of her skin to make sure she was alright.

The baby woke up and after a few gurgles she started to whimper and then cry out. Andy pulled her gown so she could feed her hungry little girl before she started to get too fussy. After a few fumbles and adjustments her newborn was sucking hungrily while Andy rubbed her little back.

She looked up at Tom and saw that he was watching the two of them with a lovesick look in his eyes.

“Tom?”

“Yes darling?” He asked and sat back down in the chair by her side.

“Do you wish it was a boy?”

“A girl can do everything a boy can do, and then they can clean up and put on a pretty dress.” Tom kissed the top of his baby’s head, Andy’s shoulder and finally Andy’s lips. “I have never been more grateful for anything as I am for the women I have in my life.”

They watched quietly while their little girl finished eating and Andy handed her to Tom so he could gently pat her back and then place her back into her bed once she had fallen asleep.

“Go back to sleep my love. It’s late and we have a very important visitor coming by in the morning.” Tom told her with a smile.

\---

After Andy had eaten some breakfast she was sitting in bed playing with her newborn’s toes while she memorized every single, perfect inch of her. When she looked up Tom had come into the room and he had Harper in his arms.

“Oh Harper my darling.” Andy cried out and adjusted herself so that she could hug her little girl. “I have missed you so much. Did you have fun with Uncle Ben?”

Harper climbed up next to Andy on the bed and nodded yes, but couldn’t take her eyes off the little baby in her mother’s other arm.

“Harper this is your little sister, Posy.” Tom told her as he leaned in close against the bed.

The couple watched as Harper leaned in slowly and pressed kiss after kiss on Posy’s little face. Then she wrapped her arms around her and hugged her to her chest. Andy couldn’t hold back anymore and she had tears running down her face as a smile stretched across her face.

Tom pulled Harper up into his arms and waited for Andy to adjust so he could sit fully on the end of the bed. Once they were settled he took Posy and placed her in Harper’s lap, while she sat between his legs and his own strong arms. The three of them were fairly quiet as they all got to know the new little addition to their family. Tom felt as though his heart would burst out of his chest at the happiness he felt holding his little girls in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

In the beginning of July the Hiddleston family found themselves back at their home in Madrid. Tom had promised Andy that they could spend the summer in Spain and when he had work, he could leave for small trips and come back to their home. The downstairs bedroom had been settled as the guestroom, while the upstairs bedroom held two beds because Harper wanted to spend every minute she could with her little sister.

Posy was a little over three months and was finally able to sleep through most of the night, with only one midnight wake up call. Most nights after the girls were in bed Tom and Andy could hear Harper talking to her sister, they could barely understand most of the words she used but it made their hearts swell to hear.

Most mornings Harper sat next to Posy on the carpet and explained different toys and stuffed animals in great detail. One late afternoon Tom was sitting at the table going over a script while his girls were still in his line of sight. He was reading through a difficult passage when he felt Harper pull on his shirt to get his attention. When he looked down he saw that she had somehow put her sister on a blanket and had dragged her across the wood floor to where their father was sitting.

Tom had jumped to his feet in shock, but paused when he saw that Posy was giggling at the feeling of sliding around. Because Andy wasn’t home just then, he let Harper pull Posy around the room while the two of them giggled continuously; he recorded the entire activity to show Andy once there was nothing she could do about it.

When they were in their bed late that night Tom brought the video up on his mobile. “So Harper has learned something new.”

“Oh?” Andy asked and when she saw the device in his hand she sat up in excitement. “You got it on video? Did she learn to say something new?”

“Not exactly.” He hit play and let Andy hold his mobile so she could see the screen. After about 10 seconds she let out a gasp and hit Tom on his chest. The sound of her palm on his bare skin made a loud slapping noise and that made her feel a bit better.

“I can’t believe you let her do that! What if Posy hit her head on a table leg or something!” She ranted at him while he rubbed at the red mark in the middle of his chest. She continued to watch and a slow smile broke across her face as she heard the giggles coming from both of her daughters. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

Tom took the phone away from her and pushed her down onto the mattress. “You’re passionate, I love that about you.” He growled before kissing her roughly.

\---

For Harper’s third birthday Tom and Andy had decided to take her to the aquarium. The aquarium of Madrid was also the zoo so they were able to show her a bit of everything. They had a bag ready, a stroller for when their trouble maker got too sleepy, and a carrier for Posy. 

Once in the park it was decided that Andy would wear the carrier with Posy, so Tom was free to run after the excited three year old. Harper looked around and yelled out when she saw a huge group of pink, so Tom held her hand as she ran to the exhibit. By the time Andy reached them with the stroller Tom was crouched next to his daughter so he could answer her questions. 

When Harper saw her she yelled, “Mummy! Fa-lin-coes!” She explained while waving wildly at the birds behind her.

“That’s right darling, flamingos. Very good!”

They watched the bright pink birds for a bit before Harper turned to Tom with her nose wrinkled and an adorable frown on her little face.

“What is it my love?” He asked as he tried to hold back his laughter.

“Smell.” 

“Yes they are a bit smelly aren’t they?”

Harper looked around and heard loud barking and splashes so she took off running in that direction. Tom bolted after her and with his long legs he caught her in a moment. He hauled her up into his arms and placed her to sit on his shoulders. He checked to make sure Andy was close behind and they headed over to the seals. He set Harper to stand on the little curb so she could lean against the glass and look down into the enclosure. She watched with a giant grin on her face as the seals swam back and forth, jumped in and out of the water, and barked to get attention. 

Tom looked at Andy and saw that she was watching the animals with almost the same expression of joy on her face as on their daughter. He smiled at her and noticed there was a place to buy fish to feed to the seals.

“Here darling, give her here.” He told her as he reached for Posy’s carrier. Once Andy was free of the straps he gently placed the baby into the stroller and secured her so she could see and Andy’s arms were free. “Watch the trouble maker, she’s a fast one.”

Before Andy could answer he had walked away. She rolled her eyes at his aloofness and knelt down so she could keep her hand on Posy and talk to Harper about the strange animals in the water.

“Can you say ‘seal’ my love?”

“See.” Harper said confidently.

“See-all”

“See” Harper said again with a nod and went back to watching.

“Here we are my darlings.” Tom said from behind them and when Andy rose to her feet she saw he had a couple of containers of fish.

“Where did you find…” She let the sentence drop off when she noticed the building he had just come from. “Tom you didn’t need to do that.”

“I happen to know that seals are one of your favorite animals young lady. Careful of the birds, you and Harper need to feed those creatures, they sound like they haven’t eaten in days.”

They laughed and she took the container from him and bent so Harper could see what she was holding. When the toddler saw the skinny, dead, and smelly fish she shook her head with a loud ‘No!’

“Watch Mummy then.” Tom told her and they watched as Andy leaned over the railing and tossed a fish to one of the loudest animals there. He caught it and promptly swallowed the entire thing which made Harper crow in delight.

“Mummy, Mummy! Me!” She cried and Tom picked her up in his arms so Andy could hand her a fish that she threw into the water with a noise of disgust. She looked at her slimy hand with a frown and then wiped it on the front of Tom’s shirt.

“No Harper, don’t do-” She was too fast for him and he looked down to see a shiny hand print in the middle of his dark shirt. He groaned and looked over to see Andy laughing loudly. “Think that’s funny do you?”

“Here baby, let’s do another one. I’ll help you this time.” Andy said and she wrapped both of their hands around another fish and Andy counted down. “Ready, ok throw it!” 

They watched the fish drop into the air just above the water where a seal leapt up and caught it in his mouth. Harper clapped and then moved to wipe her hands on her Daddy’s shirt but Andy caught her this time and wiped her hands with a baby cloth she had. She used a clean edge of the cloth to clean Tom’s shirt as best as she could before kissing him on the cheek.

After the fish were gone Andy and Harper went over and washed their hands and headed to see the penguins. As they started walking in the dark hallway Harper gasped and shook her head before trying to run back outside. Tom rushed over and pulled her up into his arms.

“It’s alright my love. It’s only going to be dark for a moment and then it’ll be very bright.” Tom murmured into her ear and she buried her face into his shoulder while her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. “That’s my brave girl. We’re almost there...look! Oooo look at those little things my love. How exciting!” 

At Tom’s exciting tone she turned in his arms to see a bright area with what looked like hundreds of tiny black and white animals. She let out a gasp and her eyes became bigger at the sight.

“Do you want to see them up close?” He asked and when she nodded he turned to look at Andy. “Would you like to go or wait here?”

“Here is perfect.” She told him as she rubbed her hands up and down their newborn's back.

Tom walked to the front and took a step onto the moving walkway that ran along the front of the enclosure. Harper babbled on and on, pointing out different funny penguins and laughing when a penguin would shoot out of the water to jump onto a rock. 

When they reached the end and Tom walked to the side Harper bounced up and down in his arms. “Gin! gin, gin, gin, Daddy!” So they went on the moving walkway four more times until Tom convinced her that there was so much more to see. 

\---

When they got back home Tom carried an extremely happy but sleepy little girl up to her room. Once she was settled in her pajamas and under her blanket he leaned over to give her a kiss. 

“Happy birthday my princess. I love you so much.” He whispered and by the time he pulled back, Harper was asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Diana insisted that her son spend Posy’s first birthday at her house in the country, so the little Hiddleston clan spent that March in England. As they settled in Andy shook her head at the ridiculousness of it all.

“We have too many houses.” She muttered as they unpacked the small amount of items they needed to bring with them.

“You must admit it is useful.” Tom replied as he carried a box of Harper’s toys to her room. “Plus housing is a good investment.”

“Just because we travel everywhere does not mean that you need to buy a house every time.”

“I was not going to live in someone else’s house when our daughter was born.” He told her sharply when he walked back into their room.

“I’m leaving it.” Andy said when she turned to face him with her hands up in surrender. “Relax.”

“London is my home. Madrid is your home. Stockholm is a place to get away from everything.” He counted off the places on his fingers before Andy walked up to him.

“Tom, shut it.” She said with a smile before pulling him down so she could push her lips against his. “Madrid isn’t my home. You and our daughters are my home.”

“And you say that I’m too sentimental.” Tom told her before shoving her onto the bed and climbing on top of her with a growl. He bit her shoulder before pushing up her shirt so he could leave kisses across her stomach. He pushed her shirt higher and higher until he could see the purple lace edging of her bra.

“Da!” Harper yelled out when she saw them.

Tom’s head snapped up and he yanked Andy’s shirt down before jumping up to look at his little girl.

“Hello darling, where’s your sister?” He tried to sound casual but Andy had to hide her giggles when she noticed the strain in his voice.

“My toys and Posy take them, you tell her!” She stomped her foot and clenched her little fists in indignation before she stormed off.

Tom turned to glare at the woman laughing at him. “Well, are you going to go take care of that?” He tossed his hand at the door that their daughter had just left through.

“I would, but she did ask for you.”

“You will pay for this.” He told her evilly before heading out of the room to sort out his girls.

\---

On a beautiful Sunday afternoon Diana’s garden was full of giggling children as they ran from one activity to the next. The adults were scattered at the different tables and chairs while they caught up with their friends and family. Andy was sitting on Tom’s lap and laughing as they watched Chris holding Posey and trying to get her to say his name.

“She likes having Harper talk for her.” Tom told him after a bit. “We’re working on it.”

“Posy...it’s your favorite uncle, can you say un-cle? Come on my little girl, can you say Chris? Chris? See how easy it is? Chris?” Chris said repeatedly, ignoring Tom completely.

Tom flopped back into his chair in exasperation while Elsa and Andy laughed loudly. 

“Time for cake my darlings!” Diana called out to them from the kitchen, so all the adults wandered over to the tables. Andy and Tom found a place for them to sit with Posy in Andy’s lap and Harper wrapped in her father’s arms.

\---

“Tom darling?” Diane asked him when she got him alone for a moment. 

“Mum? What is it?” Tom looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“How have you and Andy been lately?”

He turned to watch as Andy knelt down so she could hear what Harper was explaining to her. He didn’t try to hide the smile that covered his whole face when he looked back down at his mother. “We’re doing wonderfully. I couldn’t be happier than I am now, with my girls.”

“Do you love her? Andy I mean.”

“Mum!” Tom frowned at the question. “How can you ask me that?” He looked around him for a moment so he could collect himself before he looked back at his Mother. “I had no idea that I could love someone as much as I love the two little girls that I have been given.” He took a deep breath and gave her a small smile, “and I didn’t know it was possible for my heart to feel so much for the woman who would give me my girls.”

“Tom,” Diana said gently as she rested her arm on his shoulder with her fingers on his cheek. “You love that woman, and you love your babies. Why haven’t you done something about it?”

“About it?” 

“Marry that woman, don’t be a fool. She loves you as much as you love her.”

“I-...we just-...the thing is-…” Tom stuttered a few times and then let his words drop off into silence.

“Think about it, my darling.” Diana told him with a kiss to the cheek before she walked back into the house.

Tom watched his mother walk back into the house as he thought over what she had told him. ‘Why hadn’t he married Andy yet, or for the love of Christ, at least asked her?’ He looked over and saw Andy holding Posy so she could stand on her little legs while Harper dragged over some toy for her to see. He watched his little family as they talked and laughed in a broken language that only they could understand. 

His smile froze in place as he watched Michael walk over to talk to Andy. Harper screamed in delight and ran straight at him and leapt up into his arms. Michael caught the little girl with ease and spun her around so her legs flew in the air. Harper laughed and laughed and then kissed him on the cheek once he set her back on the ground. 

Tom saw Andy’s face light up as she handed over their baby for him to hold. Andy hugged and kissed him while they laughed at something he told her. Tom felt a sense of possession well up inside of him and he realized that he needed to show others that Andy belonged to him.


	7. Chapter 7

Tom settled his girls in their home in Madrid. He was scheduled for a tour date for the next three weeks and he wanted Andy to be at home and able to check in with her office. They made a point of keeping the essentials in every house and they only needed to carry the important items with them when they moved from one place to another.

“Alright darling, Harper and Posy’s things are in their room.” Tom informed Andy as he walked into their room to gather up any other boxes or suitcases she wanted put away.

“Thank you Tom!” She called to him from their bathroom.

He walked in to find her placing new products on her shelf. “What are those for?” He asked with a cocked eyebrow.

“A variety of aging cream, it’s good for my old skin, especially the bags under my eyes.”

“You don’t need anything like this my love. Let’s toss it.” He told her adamantly and grabbed at the different containers.

“Tom.” Andy said firmly. “You’re the actor, you know that everyone needs these. Now go check on the girls.”

Tom didn’t answer, just took his hand from her shoulder and walked out to check his babies, who he could hear from the living room. 

They spent the weekend visiting the park and watching Posy yell at the ducks in the pond. Harper loved seeing her sister shriek and wave her little fists at the animals they saw.

Later that night Tom finally had Andy to himself. They had spent over an hour putting both of their girls to bed; and once they were both asleep they didn’t want to think about anything besides the new quiet in the house.

“Andy, wait.” Tom asked before they went to bed.

“My love? What is it?” She asked while she rubbed lotion up and down her legs.

"We should get married.”

“What?”

“Andy we need to get married.”

“What brought this up?”

“I can’t stand that people think you’re unattached. They should know that you and the girls are mine.”

“What?”

"Everyone should know that you and my daughters are mine. We need to have the fucking ceremony so people know you and my children belong to me.”

“Is this you asking me to marry me?” Andy asked while she kept from shaking.

“I will do whatever it takes. I need everyone to know you are mine.”

Andy looked down at her lap and took several deep breaths so she could clear her mind. When she could breath clearly she looked up at Tom with tears in her eyes. “How dare you.” She told him quietly. “How dare you compare marriage to ownership. You are one of the most romantic people I have ever met, why would you do this?”

Tom stood in the doorway to their bathroom with a shocked look on his face. “Andy I didn’t mean-”

“Please don’t say anymore, you break my heart.” Andy told him with a sigh. She pulled her nightgown down as far as it would go but it still didn’t reach her knees, then she walked out of their bedroom.

“Where are you going?”

“Downstairs. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

\---

Tom woke early so he could put the kettle on and be in view of the guestroom door. He started some tomatoes and eggs, hoping Andy would be in a better mood with a bit of food in her. He found himself staring at the closed door and when it finally opened he pretended to be busy with the food in the pan.

Andy walked past him and started making herself a cup of tea.

“Andy I want to say that I didn’t mean what I said last night.” He said passionately once he had pulled the eggs off the heat. “I just think it would be a good idea to be married.”

“Please Tom. This isn’t the time, the girls will be up soon.” Andy said in a level tone. She stood next to him and pulled a few plates down. She started to reach for a spoon to dish herself some breakfast but Tom stopped her and scooped the food for her. “Thank you for breakfast.”

“I don’t see why we’re not married already, why don’t you want to now?” 

“You didn’t even ask me. You said that we needed to get married so people would know I was yours.” Andy said quietly while she looked down into her teacup. “We have two children together and you never asked me.”

Tom’s mouth dropped open at this, he hadn’t realized that he hadn’t even asked her the night before. “Darling, I-”

He was interrupted by Harper bounding down the stairs loudly. “Posy wants up Mummy!”

“Of course my love. Thank you for waiting for me, Daddy has breakfast for you.” Andy told her as she headed for the stairs.

\---

The next two days were spent surrounded by their children. Andy made sure that she and Tom didn’t really have any time alone. She continued to sleep in the guest room, even though Tom offered to switch. The night before Tom was leaving made him fidgety with anxiety.

“Darling, let’s go to dinner tonight, somewhere nice.” Tom asked her while the girls played.

“You still need to pack, I’ll make something here.” Andy told him while reading through a new manuscript.

“I’m already packed. Let’s go to dinner.”

“No thank you.”

“So you won’t be alone with me now? Won’t even allow me the chance to ask you properly?” Tom said, trying to keep his voice down.

“I live with you, I am raising your children, I love you and no one else.” She covered her mouth with her hand for a moment and then pushed her bangs off of her face. “No, I will not marry you.”

“Why not?” He asked in anger.

“Because you want to marry me for the wrong reasons. Now please leave it before you say something that makes me hate you.”

“I saw you with Michael, at Posy’s party. My Mother had just finished telling me that I should marry you and then I saw the two of you together.” He clenched his fists and spit out the next sentence. “He’s the reason you won’t marry me, isn’t he?”

“How dare you.” Andy’s hands were shaking in anger but she couldn’t seem to make herself look at him. “After all this time? We were doing so well, and now this.”

She rose from her chair and headed for the guestroom. “He’s marrying Karen, he was telling me about the romantic evening he planned so he could ask her properly and how he tripped when he got down on his knee. He ended up face down on the ground in front of her.”

Tom opened his mouth in shock but couldn’t think of what to say.

“I trust you can take care of the girls for the evening? Have a good trip Tom.” She said and walked to the guestroom and locked the door behind her. 

“Fuck.” Tom said in despair.

“Da!” Harper yelled out with a frown.


	8. Chapter 8

The second weekend of May Andy packed up her girls so they could spend some time with Mim. When they finally arrived at Diana’s house Andy was overjoyed that the girls had such a loving grandmother who wanted to wait on her babies hand and foot.

“Let me get some supper together for them, since they didn’t really eat on the plane.” Andy told Diana as she moved around in the kitchen, as comfortable as if it were her own.

“Andy darling, you have to be exhausted. Wrangling two toddlers in and out of airports, I insist you go have a lie in right now.” Diana told her firmly as she pulled Posy up into her arms. “We can find something to eat. Can’t we my darlings?”

Andy went up the stairs to Tom’s room, the room Diana always had ready for them. She kicked her shoes off and then laid on the mattress and wrapped her arms around the extra pillow. She and Tom hadn’t really spoken since he had left. She let him know of any new appointments or activities with the girls, but she kept the personal information to herself. Being in his childhood room didn’t help matters but she was finally able to close her eyes and drift off to sleep. 

When she opened her eyes she saw that it was almost eight at night, she needed to put her girls to bed. She could hear them downstairs giggling and she grinned, and then she heard a male voice talking to them, her grin turned into a frown. A muffled laugh that made her babies burst into giggles, it could only be one person.

Tom was back.

\---

Andy walked down stairs to look at her girls, but before she could she felt a strong hand grasp her elbow and she was pulled out of the house and lead to a car.

“Tom, I don’t want to do this now.” Andy said in exasperation.

“I’m not asking.” Tom told her briskly before pushing her to sit in the car. 

They drove away from his mother’s house and Andy couldn’t believe that he would behave this way, after everything they had been through. After they had been driving for almost an hour Andy gave up asking where they were going and fell asleep.

She felt someone moving her and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Tom had pulled her from the car and up into his arms. He walked them to the entrance of what looked like a small cottage with the door already opened.

“Where are we?” Andy asked, trying to get her bearings.

“A friend’s house, I called in a favor.” He ducked so he could walk in without hitting his head on the door frame. He walked her down the hall and placed her in the bed that had already been turned down. He reached down and pulled off her shoes, before pulling her hand into his and leaving a kiss on her knuckles. “Go back to sleep. We can talk in the morning.”

“But what about-”

“We’ll talk tomorrow. Goodnight.” He said firmly but sweetly as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

When Andy woke up the next morning she looked around her in complete confusion. She retraced her steps and remembered that Tom and dragged her to spend the night, alone, in this strange house. She yanked back the blankets and walked over to the door. Before she could reach the door to the outside she heard Tom call out to her.

“Did you fucking kidnap me!” She yelled at him before spinning around to look at him.

“A little.” Tom answered without remorse.

“Is that you apologizing?” Andy asked, she was so angry she was doing everything she could not to hit him.

“No.” He said with his eyes locked on hers.

“No? What do you mean no?”

“No...ma’am?” He said with a tiny hint of a smile.

“Tom, stop this! Just tell me what you want!” 

“Andy, will you take a walk with me?” Tom asked gently as he held his hand out to her.

“Jesus Christ. Alright, let’s go.” Andy sputtered out and slammed past him so she could get outside. Once she hit the fresh air she was able to take some deep breaths and push down her anger.

Tom followed her out and stepped ahead of her a bit before holding out his hand for her to take; when she didn’t move, he shrugged and walked forward on the path. “This way please.”

The two of them trudged along the peat path for a while until it opened to a bit of a meadow, that appeared to overlook the channel. When they reached this spot Tom turned around and took Andy by her shoulders, moving her so she was facing the water, but far enough from the cliff to be safe.

They looked at each other in silence and then Tom lowered himself to his knees, never releasing Andy’s hands so she couldn’t run.

“Andy.” He said in a deep voice. “I love you with everything I have. I love our children, more than I thought was possible for a human. I love our family, I love our houses, I love our life. I wouldn’t change an absolute breath of any of it.”

“Well,” He looked down at the grass for a moment. “I would give almost anything to change how you and I were before Harper was born.”

“I love you Andy. I love you. I love you. I love you. Andy, I completely cocked up my first proposal.” He looked up into her eyes with a pleading look with his brows. “Andy I want you to be bound to me, I want to be bound to you. I am already completely dedicated to you with everything I am, and I hope you are as well. But I would like to put a sort of legal aspect to our relationship as well.”

“We have two children together. I want to make sure that the four of us are as locked together as we can possibly be.” Tom looked into Andy’s eyes and saw nothing but confusion at this type of ‘proposal’.

“Please marry me. I want it for us, we won’t need to make it public. We don’t even need to wear rings if that will make you more comfortable.” Tom pulled her hands to his face so he could kiss each set of knuckles. “Please Andy, I know I ask so much of you. Will you please do this for me?”

“Tom, you stupid git. Get up here.” Andy said with a frown.

Tom rose to his feet slowly and watched her with a wary expression.

“I think the acceptance of marriage proposals are answered with a kiss, are they not?” She told him while she tried to keep a straight face.

She watched as Tom’s mouth spread into a large grin before he brought his hand to her neck and pressed her mouth to his. He took her lips violently, sucking and biting every centimeter he could touch. Finally he pulled back a bit so the two of them could take a breath.

“Is that a yes?” Tom asked in a gravelly voice.

“It is, I’m tired of pretending to be your wife. Might as well make it official.” Andy told him with a smirk, before she yanked his face back down to hers. "Besides, calling you my husband has a much better ring to it."

Tom's face broke out into a grin as he pushed his lips to hers again, shushing her giggles.


	9. Chapter 9

Harper insisted that Posy wanted to stay the night at Mim’s house so Andy and Tom found themselves alone at the door to their flat. Tom unlocked their door and held it for Andy to walk through.

“Your Mum is so good with the girls, I’m so thank-” Andy didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence as Tom slammed her against their closed door.

He pushed his lips against hers and ground his hips into her stomach. His hand came up to pull the bag from her arm and his other hand carefully pulled the pins from her hair. Once she was free he let his long fingers wrap around the back of her neck while his thumb rubbed her ear.

His other hand was busy, furiously trying to undo her jeans so he could get at her.

“What the fuck are you wearing?” He growled at her in frustration.

Before she had a chance to answer him he attacked her neck with his eager lips and used both of his hands to yank her jeans down her thighs. He released the fabric and growled out again when he couldn’t pull her legs apart because of the trousers wrapped around her knees.

“Fuck this.” He swooped down and threw her over his shoulder so he could force her into their bedroom. “Fast now, good later.”

Andy burst out laughing while she pushed his own trousers down past his hips. Tom stuttered in his steps when he wasn’t able to maintain his long strides.

“Damn it woman!” 

“Oh Tom you’re so dreamy.” Andy moaned in a high voice. 

Tom slid her legs down his chest so he could toss her onto their bed. 

“Kiss me?” She said coyly while pulling her shirt over head and wriggled her hips at him.

“Not a chance.” He told her with a frown. He yanked her legs up and pulled her shoes and then her jeans and pants off of her.

“But Tom…”

“I know what you’re doing. You’re trying to distract me so you can get me all ready to go and then you’ll run into the bathroom or something equally ridiculous.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She told him while trying to hide her smile.

“Tell me you don’t want me.” Tom said smugly as he looked down at her on their bed.

“Take off your clothes, it might be a good argument in your favor.” Andy said as she crossed her arms behind her head and raised a leg until it was bent at the knee. As soon as she did this his eyes dropped to the skin he could see between her legs. She turned her leg so he could see more of her and he licked his lips.

He reached up and let his fingers slowly unbutton his shirt. “You are so sexy. You never have to try to get me to make love to you.” He yanked his shirt off his shoulders so she could see his chest.

“I really want to calm down so I can love you like I should,” he told her with a groan as he popped open the button on his trousers. “But I’m impossibly hard for you and all I can think about is driving into you until we forget our names.”

“Tom?” Andy finally asks from her spot in the center of the bed. 

“I know, I know.” He said as he toed off his shoes, one at a time. “Shut up and make it worth your while.”

“My love, it was worth my while before we took our clothes off.”

“I’m trying to make this quick and dirty. Will you shut up?” Tom told her as he tried to frown but couldn’t keep the smile from creeping across his lips.

“Forgive me.” Andy said with a laugh.

He fell on top of the siren in his bed and held her tightly between his thighs. He used one hand to pull her wrists high above her head and the other hand held the back of her neck so he could finally kiss those beautiful lips of hers.

“My beautiful wife. You look gorgeous like this, naked and trapped under me.” He growled into her ear as he dragged his teeth down the column of her neck.

“I’m not your wife yet.” Andy told him with a laugh that was cut off by a sharp nip to the top of her breast.

“As good as.” He grumbled in a sullen tone. Before she could say anything he wrapped his lips tightly around her nipple and gave it a swift pull.

“I’m your baby mama.” Andy gasped out in a bad American accent.

“Shut up.” Tom told her angrily as he leaned up a bit. He let his fingers tickle down her chest, stomach and let them stop right between her legs. He looked down to watch his finger and thumb toy with her clit for a moment before pushing his index finger up into her.

“Tom!” She cried out.

“Mmmm...I thought so.” He mumbled, and the next moment he pushed himself inside her. He held still and watched as she threw her head back with a deep moan. When her eyes met his again he smiled and started moving.

“Oh God.” Andy groaned out as he pushed deeper into her.

“Fast now, good later.” He repeated as he started pushing faster and faster.

They maintained this level of intimacy. No matter what Tom said, he knew he would make Andy come before he did himself, so he rubbed her clit roughly while he thrust deep inside her. All too soon Andy cried out and clenched around him as she came. Tom tried to hold out a bit longer but it suddenly became too much as he released inside her with a groan.

With a moan Tom rolled onto his back and tried to slow his heavy breathing. “Andy...I....I love...I love you. I’m sure if I...loved you...or wanted you...anymore than...I do now...it would kill me.”

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.” She gasped out while she giggled. “Look at how much I love and lust after you...I’m still alive.”

“You don’t want me more than I want you. That’s impossible.”

“I’ve had more practice.” Andy said with a shrug and a giggle.

“Don’t you dare,” Tom growled as he pulled her to lay back under his body. “I’ll show you more.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Tom meet me at Berkley Square, 3 this afternoon.” Andy text him a few weeks later.

Tom replied with a simple ‘yes’ but once they met and she started leading him down the street he became even more confused.

“What are we doing?” He grumbled as he walked alongside Andy.

“Come along.” Andy said with a smile as she pulled his hand.

“Please Andy, tell me what this is.” Tom begged as he followed along.

“No.” She told him with a grin, “this is revenge.”

“Revenge?” Tom sputtered out. “Revenge for what?”

“For kidnapping me. Now shut up.” Andy replied.

Tom’s head snapped up and looked around him when he saw that she had dragged him to the Harry Winston store.

“Andy!” He hissed out, “if people see us here they’re going to post something!”

“That’s the plan.” Andy answered calmly. “Darling, you’ve asked me to marry you. Won’t you buy me a ring?” She smiled coyly up at him while batting her eyelashes.

Tom dragged her away from the store entrance and turned her so she was facing him.

“I thought the privacy of the marriage is what won you?” Tom asked her with his brows pulled down severely over his eyes. “Explain.”

“I have wanted to be married to you for years. It wasn’t marriage that made me angry with you. It was the way you asked.” Andy told him. “You want to be publicly attached to me, I think the best way to start that would be to buy me a proper ring.”

Tom looked at her with an open mouth. He seemed completely unable to appear nonchalant, and blend in with the crowd. People were already beginning to look their way.

“I want to marry you Thomas Hiddleston. If you would like to have a ceremony to celebrate that, I would love to wear your ring to show everyone that we are committed to each other.”

Tom answered her by yanking her up into his arms and kissing her breathless. He pushed her away from him almost as violently so he could pull her hand into his. “Come along my love. We have an engagement ring to choose, as well as the wedding set, I suppose.”

He pulled her into the store and up to the first salesperson he found.

“This beautiful woman has finally agreed to marry me!” Tom said enthusiastically. “I need to get her a ring, I hear you have a few.”

“Of course sir.” The man replied as he busied himself gathering up what rings this man could want to see.

Tom and Andy walked out of the store some time later, and she had a beautiful diamond ring on her finger. It’s sparkle matched her smile and the look in Tom’s eyes.

“Where would you like to get married?” She asked him as they walked down the road.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that?” Tom retorted, unable to let her left hand slip from between both of his hands.

“As long as I’m with you.”

Tom didn’t answer, only pulled her hand up to his lips for the hundredth time. “There is a little kirk up by where my father lives. By little I mean it, I doubt it could hold more than thirty people.”

“Would your Mum like it?”

“She does like it, very much.”

“Alright then.”

He pulled her into him. “You haven’t seen it and you’re already agreeing. I thought the wedding was your idea?”

“You already had a church in mind.” Andy said with a shrug of her shoulders.

“Hey.” Tom said as he gave her a little shake. “This was never my idea, why are you acting like this?”

“I’m not. I promise, I’m not angry.” Andy told him with a weary voice. “I want a wedding, I want rings, I want the acknowledgement. Please Tom, I want to do this for you...for all of us.”

“You were so excited when I met you here, just a few hours ago.” Tom looked down at his feet in a cloud of despair.

“I am…” Andy turned and looked over her shoulder as she brushed her forehead with her hand. “I just don’t know how to go about planning...a wedding.”

“It won’t be a big thing, just a few friends and family.” Tom insisted. When he looked back up at her face he saw all of the color had drained from her face. “Andy?” She didn’t answer, but he watched her legs shake before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.


	11. Chapter 11

Andy woke up to a small room that she didn't recognize. It didn’t smell of anything, unless she included cleaning supplies. She opened her eyes to look up at the ceiling tiles but she couldn’t seem to make herself look around at the rest of the room.

“Andy?” She heard a deep voice call to her from somewhere in the room. “Andy, my love, are you awake?”

Tom raced to her side and pulled her hand up into his, careful of the needle in the back of her hand.

“Tom?” Andy asked in a small voice. “I don’t understand, I don’t know where I am.”

“Oh, my darling.” He gasped out as he pressed kisses to her knuckles and finally to her face. “It’s alright, everything will be alright.”

“What do you mean everything will be alright?” Andy gasped out.

“Andy. How long have you been feeling sick?”

“Only since Monday, do I have something? The girls didn’t get it, did they?” She asked him in concern.

“Andy.” Tom pulled her hand to his lips before he spoke, “you’re pregnant.”

“I’m-” She broke off and turned her head to look at the wall. She felt the tears escaping her tightly closed eyes.

“You don’t want to be pregnant?” Tom asked quietly and in fear.

“Why am I in hospital if the only thing that’s wrong with me is that I’m pregnant?” Andy asked him without looking away from the wall.

“Your blood pressure was erratic. Did you eat yesterday?”

“No. I didn’t feel all that hungry so I didn’t bother.”

“When you’re newly pregnant you have a much larger amount of blood in your body.” Tom explained in a practiced way. “If you had been feeling sick and hadn’t eaten much then your body wouldn’t be able to maintain your energy levels.”

“Did they determine the conception date, or the due date?”

“About a month ago, and the due date seems to be at the end of January.” Tom said all of this in a well versed, even tone.

“So we conceived that night?”

“The night you accepted my wedding proposal.” Tom told her in a low voice. “we were, a bit...enthusiastic.”

The room was quiet while the two of them thought over what they had learned.

“Posy is barely a year old.” Andy groaned out as she faced the wall. “We were such idiots.”

“It’ll be fine, my love.” Tom practically begged her. “So this wasn’t planned, neither was Harper. And look at how wonderful that all turned out.”

“We never even talked about having more kids, I just assumed we would stop at two.” She said in a whisper. “I’m sorry Tom, I don’t want this to upset your schedule.”

“By ‘this’ you mean our baby?” He spat out.

“I’m not ready for this. I’m barely learning how to have two kids, I can’t have another one already.” 

Tom didn’t answer as he felt his stomach drop. He pulled his hand away from her shoulder and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He watched Andy’s back and noticed that her shoulders were shaking; she was crying.

“I’ll be back.” He said as he rose from his seat and walked out of the room.

He found the nurse station and strode up to it, demanding to see their doctor. He waited until he saw the man approaching him. 

“We have two children, they’re happy and healthy. We’re both overjoyed to have them.” Tom started as he faced the doctor, his voice lowered as he angrily spit out, “You need to tell me right now why my wife is in that room crying about having another baby.”

The man took the chart one of the nurses handed him and he glanced over it, looking for some piece of information. “Ms. Mckenzie? Her personal information states that she is single.”

“That’s my ring on her finger.” Tom growled out as he jabbed his finger in the direction of her room. “We were in the middle of planning our wedding when all of this happened. What is going on!” 

“Has she been feeling depressed, or stressed recently?”

“We had a bit of a row about why we should get married.” Tom said, looking down at his feet. The doctor raised an eyebrow at this information. “I travel a lot for work so we have to plan quite a bit ahead in order to spend time together, as a family. Our first baby was...unexpected, and it was a really difficult time for the two of us.”

“Well, I can’t say for sure that those things may be the cause of it, but I wouldn’t rule it out.” He made a few notes on her paperwork before looking back at Tom. “Depression during pregnancy is not uncommon, especially if there are factors that could be attributing to it.” 

He took out a pad of paper and wrote something down before tearing off the sheet and handing it to him. “This is the name of a great psychiatrist, I believe that you should make an appointment to meet with her. She will be able to help determine what is going on with your girl...erm...wife.” At the look he received from Tom he quickly changed Andy’s title.

“I just need a final check on her and then you two can go home.” The doctor told him and strode off in the direction of Andy’s room. They walked down the corridor and into the room, just in time to see Andy buttoning up her shirt. 

“Hello Ms. McKenzie. I don’t think you’ll remember me, I’m Doctor Andrews.” He held out his hand so he could shake Andy’s. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, doctor.” Andy said, exasperated. 

“Not feeling tired, dizzy or nauseous?” 

“No. I’m alright. Can I go home?”

“Of course. You’re vitals all appear to be normal, I’m going to recommend that you get much more rest than you have been and keep an eye on your blood sugar.”

“Alright.”

“I also think that you might be feeling a bit of depression, I’ve given your boyfr...er...this young man a recommendation for a colleague of mine. She’s a brilliant psychologist that I believe can help you acclimate to this situation.”

“Can I go?” Andy asked in a brisk tone with a pink tinge to her cheeks.

“I think this could be tremendously helpful, ma’am. I would like you to consider seeking some help for your situation.”

Tom stepped forward then and placed a hand on the doctor’s shoulder. “I think that’s enough, we’ll wait until the discharge papers are brought. Thank you.”

The couple stood silently until they were alone in the room. Tom didn’t meet Andy’s eyes, choosing to watch the closed door instead.

“What did you tell him.”

“You were so sad, I wanted to be able to help you. Make you happy again.” 

The two of them sat in the room. They didn’t make eye contact and they didn’t say anything to each other. When the nurse came in with the discharge paperwork Tom filled it out and the both of them left for their flat.


	12. Chapter 12

The next few days the girl’s stayed at Tom’s mother’s house. Tom thought it would be best to keep them distracted and feeling like they were on a little holiday. In the mean time he was in the flat with Andy.

He couldn’t seem to talk her into getting out of the bed for more than a few minutes. He did everything he could think of to try and make her eat and drink properly, but every time he had to push the matter she would look away and tears would roll down her cheeks. They hadn’t been able to talk about the hospital, the therapy, or even their impending addition to the family.

“Here’s dinner, darling.” He told her when he heard the buzzer at the door. “Why don’t we eat in the sitting room, wouldn’t that be nice?”

He looked over at the bed. She was laying in the middle of the mattress, reading some sad book that belonged to the collection of books that she constantly re-read.

“Darling?” He asked again, waiting for her to acknowledge him.

“I’m alright, thank you. You go ahead.” Andy answered in a voice that was cracked from disuse.

Tom sighed but didn’t argue. He went out into the main part of the flat and gathered the food and paid the delivery man. He brought the bag into their kitchen and set about making a plate, when it was full of the best pieces, he poured a glass of water and took these things into the bedroom.

Andy still hadn’t moved from her spot so he placed the glass of water on his nightstand and scooted to sit on the bed with his back against the headboard. She grumbled about being moved and when she sat up he took the book from her and, with a raised eyebrow, waited until she was sitting up next to him. When she was settled he handed her the plate of food and watched her until she took her first bite. She didn’t look at him while she picked through the food so he read the book he had taken from her. 

This was their routine as of the last few days. It took her almost an hour to consume enough of the food to make Tom happy. When she handed the nearly empty plate back to him he took it and gave her back her book. Once he was back in the kitchen he dished up the rest of the cold food onto Andy’s plate and set about heating it up for his dinner.

This couldn’t go on any longer so he picked up his mobile and made the call he was hoping he wouldn’t need to make.

\---

Andy opened her eyes the next morning, or was it afternoon? She noticed Tom wasn’t in bed anymore, not surprising, but she heard someone moving around in their room and rummaging through their dresser drawers….that was surprising. She sat up and saw Tom crouched over an open luggage case.

“What are you doing?” She asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand.

“Oh, you’re awake.” He rose quickly to his full height and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “How are you feeling?”

“What are you doing Tom?”

“Packing. You’ll need clothes, and I’ve got to be getting ready as well.” Tom answered abstractly and continued to push random pieces of clothes, her clothes, into the case.

“What are you talking about?”

“You’re going to stay with Chris and Elsa for the next few weeks.” He answered as he walked into their bathroom.

That worked. Andy jumped out of the bed and rushed to find him. “What do you mean, I’m going to stay with them? What about you? What about the girls?”

“You can’t spend every day laying in bed and barely eating or drinking. It isn’t good for the girls, me, you or the…” He drifted off as he waved a hand casually at her midriff, baby was now a dangerous word.

“And exactly how is you kicking me out going to help with any of that?”

“I’m not ‘kicking you out’ don’t be so dramatic.” He said as he walked out of the bathroom with a small bag of her toiletries and headed for the luggage. “Elsa is one of your best friends, you’re always telling me so.”

He continued to put more clothes into her suitcase as he talked. “Elsa has had a baby as well, and is pregnant right now. I can’t think of anyone who could be more in tuned with what you’re dealing with than her.”

Andy stood behind him with her mouth open in shock.

“So I’m taking you to their place for a bit. They’ve a house in LA, it's gorgeous. It’ll be nice to get some sun and spend some time on the beach.” He went to the closet to start pulling out her dresses. “I’ve got to be in Scotland for a few weeks so I’ll take the girls with me. After I take you to California of course.”

He turned to look at her standing there and he let out a sigh. “It’s past 2 in the afternoon, we are leaving for the airport in an hour. I suggest you have a bath and get changed. We are leaving in forty five minutes, if you are changed or not.”

With that he zipped up their cases and picked them up to carry out of the bedroom. 

\---

Andy set next to Tom on their flight and she still couldn’t believe what had happened. She had a wash and change but didn’t begin to start gathering up her belongings.

When they arrived at the airport Andy turned to Tom and said that she didn’t have her purse, mobile or even her passport. Tom didn’t answer, just kept pulling her through to security and their gate after that. When they were asked for tickets and identification Tom showed the officer both of their information that he had kept in his satchel.

Once they were seated on the plane he didn’t bother to give her any of her belongs, besides her iPod and the book she was currently reading. She was so angry that she hadn't said a single word to him. But by this point Tom was used to her silence and held tight to the knowledge that this was going to help her. She would see that everybody needs help sometimes.

When the car pulled up to the Hemsworth’s front door, Tom’s heart was in shatters but he squared his shoulders. He slid out of the car and started to get the luggage but was waved off by the driver. Once he walked around the car he saw that Andy hadn’t opened her door so pulled it open and held his hand for her. When she didn’t take it he leaned down and pulled her out of the vehicle with a strong arm around her waist and one of her hands in his.

As they walked along the driveway, Tom looked down and saw tears streaming down Andy’s face but she wasn’t making a sound. He moved to stand in front of her so he could greet his friend without Chris seeing Andy's face.

“Tom!” Chris shouted out once he pulled his door open. “You’re finally here, come on in! Hey Andy, give me a hug-”

Tom put a hand on his chest to stop him before he could pull Andy from behind Tom. “Chris I think the flight made Andy a bit sick, I hate to be rude, but do you think we could go to the guestroom and then come out and say hello?” 

One glance at the look on Tom’s face was all the man needed to see as he nodded and showed him their door down the corridor. Tom mouthed a grateful ‘thanks’ to his friend as he pulled Andy to their room.

“Now, talk to me darling.” Tom beseeched her once they were closed in the privacy of the room.

He led her to sit on the bed while he knelt on the ground in front of her, waiting for her to finally speak to him.

“I can’t do this Tom.” She whispered.

“Do what?”

“I can’t stay here alone, they already know that you think I’m crazy. This is too humiliating.” Andy said, choking on the last word.

“Oh no, darling. I don’t think that at all. Oh my love.” He said as he wrapped his long arms around her waist and laid his face on her lap. He stayed that way for a moment, feeling her silent sobs shaking her body.

“I think you’ve been hit with a huge shock and now you’re trying to cope with it.” Tom told her as he rose back to his knees and used his fingers to carefully move the hair out of her face. “You would think after how difficult your first pregnancy was, and then having a fairly easy second pregnancy, that you wouldn’t be put through this again.”

He pulled her hand to his face so he could press a long kiss to her palm. “Waking up in a hospital and being told you’re pregnant is not very fair, darling.”

“I’m sorry.” Andy whispered without meeting his eyes.

“You have nothing to apologize for, you have quite a lot of changes to go through for another baby. I mostly have to talk you into letting me take care of you, you’re the one doing the heavy lifting.” He smiled at her but she didn’t return it. 

“I think all of the shock and upset has led to some depression, that is completely normal, my love. Back home you only have me to talk to and I don’t have nearly as much insight into how you’re feeling as someone who has gone through this before.” He paused when Andy looked up at him in confusion. “After India was born Elsa suffered from some serious postpartum depression, she wants to be able to talk to you about how she felt when she was going through it and how she is feeling now. I think maybe a little bit of time together may help the both of you.”

He pulled her hands into his and kissed both set of knuckles before kissing the finger that still held his ring. “Our babies know that you came to help Auntie Elsa with the new baby and they can’t wait to go on a holiday while they wait for Mummy to come home.”

He put his hand on the back of her neck and looked into her eyes. “I miss you Andrea, I love you so much. It is killing me to see you hurting like this, I can’t stand it. Please promise you’ll try?”

Andy’s mouth quivered as more tears gushed over her lashes but she gave him a nod.

“Thank you.” He told her seriously before surging to his feet and kissing her long and hard. A moment later he kissed her forehead and took a step back. “Why don’t you wash up a bit and then come out? I’m going to go say hi and let them know you’re feeling better.”

“Alright.” She said quietly. 

He gave her a soft smile and walked out of the door to go see their friends.


	13. Chapter 13

Tom and Chris were in the kitchen having a beer and catching up. Tom had told them briefly that Andy was embarrassed, thinking that she was causing such trouble, but that she would be a bit calmer now. The men talked casually but Chris could see that Tom’s thoughts were still with the woman in the other room. He glanced at the closed door and checked his watch every so often. When he looked up for the hundredth time he breathed out in relief as he saw Andy walk quietly out to the living room and give Elsa a hug. Chris put his hand on Tom’s shoulder for a moment and they both smiled. 

They all had dinner together that night with India chattering on non-stop about what she had been up to. Andy didn’t speak much but Tom was relieved to see her eating and drinking without him badgering her. Once the table was clean and India was in bed, Elsa took Andy’s hand and pulled her to their bedroom.

“What’s that about?” Tom asked Chris while he watched the two women.

“Damned if I know.” Chris said with a shrug as he sat back down in the patio chairs they had found themselves in. He handed over a beer to Tom before taking a long swig of his own. “So you’re finally making an honest woman out of her, yeah?”

“The moment she says yes,” Tom said with a chuckle and a drink of his own. “I think I’m going to start having an entourage and one of the people can be a preacher.”

They both laughed loudly at the image but their chuckles died away when they saw their woman walking back outside in nothing but bathing suites. Tom hadn’t seen Andy in a bikini in so long, he had forgotten how sexy it was to see her all wet but covered as well. He swallowed hard twice and then made to stand up but Elsa shook her head at him. The men stared as the sirens slid into the pool and leaned against the cool tile. 

“You’re drooling man.” Chris told him with a laugh.

“I’m not surprised.” He said with a shrug of his shoulders and then looked over at him. “How are you not?”

“Elsa spends most of her time out here, as often as she can. She says the water helps take the weight off her hips and back.” Chris said with a smile. Elsa was wearing a bikini that fit her body perfectly, her stomach was extremely large, especially at only six months, but that was to be expected.

“Twins.” Tom said while shaking his head. “Trying to get one up on me?”

“I was doing just fine until you snuck in a third.” He laughed as Tom’s face flamed in embarrassment.

“Yeah, well…” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously while Chris laughed again.

“Cheers mate, you two deserve it.” He held out his bottle and the men clicked them together. 

\---

“Tom’s been so wonderful and I’ve been horrible to him.” Andy said dejectedly while she and Elsa looked up at the stars from the pool.

“It’s only been a few days, mi vida. He’s doing just fine, so are you.”

“Elsa, I understand that I’ve been a bit...gloomy but I don’t want you to act like my therapist. I don’t want to have to talk about my feelings all the time.” Andy snapped her eyes to look at her friend. “That sounds awful, I didn’t mean it like that, I just... I can’t find the right words anymore.”

“I was hoping that we could just spend some time together. I can tell you my horror stories, you can tell me yours...and we’ll get there together.” Elsa said with a smile and stood up on tip toes to kiss Andy’s cheek.

They looked over to see Chris walking from the house with a tray in his hands. He crouched down by the edge of the pool and set two large glasses of some sort of juice and a bowl of sliced watermelon. 

“Gracias mi amor.” Elsa told him and he leaned over to kiss her.

“Just performing my pool boy duties, let me know if you ladies need anything else.” He said with a wink and a kiss to Andy’s forehead before joining Tom again.

They stayed in the water for about another hour and Elsa looked at the clock on the side of the house. 

“Time for bed I think. I’ll see you in the morning, I’m so glad you’re here.” She said with a squeeze of Andy’s hand before she started making her way to the stairs. As she hit the bottom step Chris was there to pull her out of the water, when she reached the top step he took the towel off his shoulder and wrapped her in it before pulling her up and out of the pool. 

Andy leaned her head back against the bricks and closed her eyes. She heard Chris and Elsa say their goodnights to Tom and then the back door was closed with a quiet click. A few moments later she felt Tom easing himself to sit on the brick by her head.

“Hello.” She said without opening her eyes.

“Hello.”

They didn’t say anything else, Tom shifted so he was sitting on the edge of the pool with his bare legs dangling in the warm water. Andy lifted her head and moved her body so she was resting between his spread legs, her head tilted to rest on his knee. Tom held her hand in his, while his other hand slowly brushed through her hair.

They stayed like this for a long time, not saying anything just being together. Finally, Tom felt a shiver go through her and squeezed her fingers gently. “Bedtime?” He asked and when she nodded he climbed to his feet. 

Andy started to walk to the stairs but he took her hand and waited for her to give him her other one. Then he pulled her up and out of the water so she was standing next to him. He reached over for the towel he had left on the chair and wrapped it around her, rubbing her shoulders, arms and hips through the terrycloth. Once she was dry he pulled her up into his arms and smiled when she turned her upper body so she could wrap her arms around his neck and rest her face against his shoulder.

They walked into the house and straight to their room. Tom opened and closed their door before walking into their bathroom, turning on the shower. He carefully set her on her feet and started taking off the tiny bathing suit she was wearing, once she was undressed he hurriedly removed his own clothes and pulled the two of them into the shower.

While they were in the warm and steamy cubicle Tom gently washed Andy’s hair and body. He rinsed himself off and then pulled her with him out into the bathroom so he could wrap a towel around her hair and around her body. Andy didn’t say anything, just allowed Tom to dry her and then slide a nightgown over her head. With them both dressed for bed they climbed under the covers and Tom pulled Andy tightly to his chest.

“I love you so much Andy.” He murmured into her damp hair.

“I’m sorry Tom.” 

“Don’t apologize,” he gave her lips a quick peck, “thank you for doing this for all of us.”

“I’m going to miss you and our girls.” She whispered in a cracked voice.

“We’ll miss you too, but I think this is for the best.”

“I know.” Andy pushed her face against his bare chest and kissed his skin. “I promise I will take care of myself...and the baby.”

Tom’s heart skipped a beat and he pulled her even tighter to him. “I know you will. You are such a good mother, my love.”

“I love you Tom, very much.”

He turned her head up and kissed her for a long moment. “I love you too darling.” He pulled the covers up around their shoulders and kissed her forehead. “Get some sleep.”

\--- 

Early the next morning Tom and Chris came back in the house covered in sweat and huge grins on their faces. Tom followed his friend over to the fridge where he pulled out two water bottles and handed one over to him. They drank for a long moment until they were gasping for breath again.

“Why the bloody hell were you running so fast?” Tom burst out as he tried to regulate his breathing.

“Why the fuck did you make us run so far?” Chris countered.

“I always run a few miles, that’s why you pace yourself.” He replied as he pulled on his right leg to start stretching it out.

“Well I do sprints and then weights.” Chris spat out as bent down to touch his toes.

“Oh my God, you are such an asshole!” Tom groaned out, switching to the other leg.

“Tom.” He said as he rose back to his full height. “Shut the fuck up.” And he walked passed the man with a hardly slap to his back; which made Tom slam forward into the counter.

Tom laughed and followed him out to the backyard. 

“You sure you can’t stay a bit longer?” Chris asked him once they were seated.

“I need to be in Scotland by the end of the week, and I’ve still got to stop by my Mum’s house and get the kids.” Tom pointed out and then took a deep breath. “Listen, I really appreciate you doing this for Andy and I. I know you have your hands full already.”

“Anytime. I know you would do the same for me, that’s what friends are for, man.”

“Thank you.” Tom breathed out and gave Chris a tired smile. “I’m going to go get her up and about.” He rose to his feet and put his hand on Chris’ shoulder. “Thanks man, I’ll never forget this.”

Chris smiled and waved him off.

Tom walked into their room and straight to the woman laying on the edge of the bed. He knelt down and pushed his sweaty face into hers for a kiss.

“Wake up my love.” He cooed and kissed her again and again until her eyes fluttered open. “There are those beautiful eyes of yours. Come along, lets get some breakfast.”

Andy stretched her arms high above her head and let out a groan. “It’s early, can’t I sleep a bit longer?”

“Of course. I’m going to grab a shower so you have at least five minutes.” He said with a grin before kissing her again and heading off to the bathroom.

Breakfast was a relaxed meal of some eggs and a lot of fruit, Elsa couldn’t get enough fruit at the moment. At the end of it Tom headed back to their room to gather up the small carry on he had brought with him, and the next thing they knew Andy was standing in the driveway saying goodbye.

“But I don’t want you to leave.” Andy gasped out as tears ran down her cheeks. “Can’t I come with you?”

Tom’s heart broke, he had no idea it was capable of this many breaks. 

“My love, we talked about this. It’s going to be good for you to stay with Elsa and try to figure everything out.” Tom crouched down a bit so he could rest his forehead against hers. “Focus on getting yourself better, you’ve got a lot of us counting on you. Take a vacation, a break from everything.”

“Okay.” She said quietly avoiding his eyes.

“Please baby. I love you so much, and I’ll see you soon.” Tom told her with a kiss to her forehead, her cheek and finally a long kiss to her lips.

“Bye, I love you too.” Andy said with more tears and a half hearted smile.

Tom got into the car and closed the door while never taking his eyes from hers. When they finally drove away from the house he felt all of his resolve fall away and he became completely focused on gathering up his little girls.


End file.
